callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Giant
The Giant – osiemnasta mapa trybu zombie występująca w Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Dostępność Początkowo była dostępna tylko dla posiadaczy karnetu sezonowego lub edycji kolekcjonerskich gry: Digital Deluxe Edition, Hardened Edition lub Juggernog Edition. Od 2 czerwca 2016 r. mapę można nabyć jako oddzielną DLC w cenach 5.99€ (Steam), 25 zł (PlayStation Store) i 25.19 zł (Xbox Live Marketplace) Opis The Giant jest odnowioną wersją mapy Der Riese. Kontynuuje ona wydarzenia mapy Origins i pozwala graczom wcielić się w jedną z odmłodzonych oryginalnych postaci: Tanka Dempsey'a, Nikołaja Belińskiego, Takeo Masakiego i Edwarda Richtofena. Już po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki rzuca się w oczy nowa broń startowa, jaką jest MR6 oraz nowe wyposażenie do kupienia na ścianach. Spośród nowych funkcji wyróżniają się typowe dla gry maszyny GobbleGum. Cała reszta mapy wygląda niemalże identycznie jak oryginał. Są tu znane już funkcje takie jak MTD, elektryczna pułapka, Pack-a-Punch. Powracają również piekielne psy oraz Cudowne Bronie, czyli Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 oraz małpka z talerzami. Zmiany natomiast nastąpiły jeszcze wśród maszyn Perk-a-Cola, które co rozgrywkę stoją w innych miejscach. Wyjątkami od tej zasady są jednak Stamin-Up i Deadshot Daiquiri. Jeden z tych niewystępujących na Der Riese atutów może zostać uzyskany poprzez wrzucenie małpki z talerzami do każdego MTD podczas teleportacji. Po wciśnięciu przycisku przy mainframe, po lewej stronie dziedzińca pojawia się losowa maszyna. Drugim sposobem na uzyskanie jednego ze wspomnianych atutów jest zdobycie Losowej Butelki Perku. Do innych, mniejszych zmian należy jeszcze dodać remix piosenki Beauty of Annihilation oraz nowe kryjówki zabawek w Hide and Seek. Pomieszczenia Główny dziedziniec Główny dziedziniec to miejsce, gdzie gracze zaczynają rozgrywkę. Na ścianach można kupić RK5 i Sheiva. Mogą one pomóc w walce z wychodzącymi z czterech barykad zombie. Na środku dziedzińca znajduje się mainframe oraz MTD, z którego nie można skorzystać z powodu stojącego w nim Pack-a-Puncha. Gracze mogą opuścić to miejsce dwoma przejściami. Oba kosztują 750 punktów. Hangar – wejście Jedno z przejść prowadzi przed wejście do hangaru. Jest to niewielkie pomieszczenie, w którym znajdują się dwie barykady. Po lewej stronie od wejścia, stoi działający automat GobbleGum. Ponadto można tam kupić KRM-262 oraz otworzyć kosztujące 750 punktów drzwi. Hangar Kolejnym pomieszczeniem, do którego trafia gracz jest hangar. Znajdują się w nim dwie barykady, a na ścianie można kupić VMP. Tuż na wejściu uwagę zwraca wisząca tam elektryczna pułapka. Na końcu pomieszczenia można dostrzec miejsce na skrzynkę losujacą, obok której stoi losowa maszyna Perk-a-Cola. Na obecnych tam schodach gracz może oczyścić szczątki i dostać się na prawą stronę zwodzonego mostu. Wiąże się to kosztem 1000 punktów. Most zwodzony – prawa strona Prawa strona zwodzonego mostu to kolejny niewielki obszar. Zombie dostają się tam przez trzy barykady. Obok jednej z nich, pod ścianą stoi losowa maszyna Perk-a-Cola. Gracz może kontynuować podróż, otwierając kosztujące 750 punktów drzwi, przy których stoi automat GobbleGum, lub zeskakując prosto na drugi dziedziniec. Teleporter Z-B Jeżeli gracz zdecyduje się otworzyć drzwi, dotrze na obszar teleportera Z-B. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje znajduje się tam MTD. Można tam też spotkać miejsce na skrzynkę losujacą, dwie barykady, a także kupić na ścianach HVK-30 oraz granaty odłamkowe. Laboratorium badań na zwierzętach – wejście Drugie z przejść z głównego dziedzińca, prowadzi przed wejście do laboratorium badań na zwierzętach. Znajdują się tam dwie barykady, a na ścianie można kupić L-CAR 9. Przed bronią stoi natomiast działający automat GobbleGum. Kosztujące 750 punktów drzwi zaprowadzą gracza do laboratorium. Laboratorium badań na zwierzętach Laboratorium badań na zwierzętach to nieco ciasne pomieszczenie, w którym znajdują się trzy barykady. Dostępną do kupienia na ścianie bronią jest Kuda. Nad wejściem do pomieszczenia wisi elektryczna pułapka, a pod ścianą znajduje się miejsce na skrzynkę losujacą. Dalszą drogę blokują drzwi i szczątki, kosztujące kolejno 1250 i 1000 punktów. W pobliżu tych drugich można spotkać automat GobbleGum. Teleporter Z-A Drzwi w laboratorium prowadzą na obszar teleportera Z-A. Znajduje się tam kolejny MTD, naprzeciwko którego można dostrzec miejsce na skrzynkę losujacą. Na ścianach dostępne do kupienia są M8A7 i granaty odłamkowe. Zombie mogą dopaść gracza poprzez znajdujące się tam dwie barykady. Most zwodzony – lewa strona Schody w laboratorium prowadzą na lewą stronę zwodzonego mostu. Jest to niewielki obszar, w którym znajdują się dwie barykady. Na ścianie można tam kupić minę pułapkę, a obok jednej z barykad stoi losowa maszyna Perk-a-Cola. Z lewej strony zwodzonego mostu gracz może się już tylko dostać na drugi dziedziniec. Drugi dziedziniec Nieważne, którą drogę gracz wybierze ostatecznie trafi on na drugi dziedziniec. Jest to szczególnie ważne miejsce. Znajdują się tam bowiem włącznik zasilania oraz miejsce na skrzynkę losującą. Użycie tego pierwszego, oprócz standardowego działania, opuszcza most zwodzony, pod którym znajduje się elektryczna pułapka, oraz otwiera przejścia obok wejść do hangaru i laboratorium. Na jego terenie znajdują się trzy barykady, a na jednej ze ścian można kupić Vesper. Zaraz obok broni można ujrzeć stojącą losową maszynę Perk-a-Cola. Po drugiej stronie, obok barykady ukryta jest maszyna Stamin-Up lub Deadshot Daiquiri. Sposób ujawnienia jej został opisany w akapicie Opis. Na końcu drugiego dziedzińca, za włącznikiem zasilania znajdują się kosztujące 1250 punktów drzwi prowadzące na teren teleportera Z-C. Teleporter Z-C Ostanie miejsce, w którym można spotkać MTD. Znajdują się w nim trzy barykady i jedno miejsce na skrzynkę losującą. Na ścianach można kupić trzy bronie: nóż Bowie'go, KN-44 oraz granaty odłamkowe. Ponadto w biurze dr. Maxisa, pod ścianą stoi ostatnia losowa maszyna Perk-a-Cola, naprzeciwko której znajduje się automat GobbleGum. Dostępna broń Dostępne funkcje Galeria The_Giant_dziedziniec_1.png|Główny dziedziniec The_Giant_hangar_wejscie.png|Wejście do hangaru The_Giant_hangar.png|Hangar The_Giant_prawy_most_1.png|Prawa strona zwodzonego mostu The_Giant_prawy_most_2.png|Prawa strona zwodzonego mostu The_Giant_teleporter_z-b.png|Obszar teleportera Z-B The_Giant_laboratorium_wejscie.png|Wejście do laboratorium badań na zwierzętach The_Giant_labolatorium_1.png|Laboratorium badań na zwierzętach The_Giant_labolatorium_2.png|Laboratorium badań na zwierzętach The_Giant_teleporter_z-a_1.png|Obszar teleportera Z-A The_Giant_lewy_most_1.png|Lewa strona zwodzonego mostu The_Giant_lewy_most_2.png|Lewa strona zwodzonego mostu The_Giant_dziedziniec_2_1.png|Drugi dziedziniec The_Giant_dziedziniec_2_2.png|Drugi dziedziniec The_Giant_teleporter_z-c_1.png|Obszar teleportera Z-C The_Giant_teleporter_z-c_2.png|Obszar teleportera Z-C The_Giant_teleporter_z-c_3.png|Obszar teleportera Z-C The_Giant_plakat_bo3.jpg|Plakat Wideo Call of Duty Black Ops III - The Giant Zombies Bonus Map Trailer|Zwiastun mapy en:The Giant (Black Ops III) Kategoria:Mapy trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Zawartość do pobrania dla Call of Duty: Black Ops III